SpooceShrub Forest
SpooceShrub Forest is the 2nd Level in Munch's Oddysee. After having exited the Raisin's Cave into the Outside World, Abe now learns that Basic Controls and Gameplay Mechanics, notably being his GameSpeak Commands. First Abe will find one Native Mudokon outside the Cave (unlike the previous 2 games, the Mudokons will follow Abe immediately once having been greeted, rather than there being a "Follow" Command), which he can use to open the door in front by chanting at the Chant Circle. Once the door has opened, Abe can venture further down where he'll find a door that requires 40 Spooce to donate, there he'll find 2 more Native Mudokons to follow him. Then Abe will come across another Spooce Lock that requires 30 Spooce, which'll open up a well surrounded by Land Mines to blast Abe over to an area with 2 more Native Mudokons, surrounding by Mines. The 2 more Mudokons can use the Chant Circles that'll open up a door to progress further into the level. On the other side of the door that they opened, The Shaman will introduce Abe to a Resurrection Totem that'll revive any allies that've been killed, in addition to 4 more Chant Circles requiring 4 Mudokons to chant at that'll open a door leading to a bridge with a Blockable. Since Abe's allies are not capable of jumping like he is, he'll have to toss them over, and get them to open another door with 4 Chant Circles to open it. Once the door has been opened, Abe and his allies will come across a door requiring 65 Spooce to open. Once on the other side, they'll come to some open space that's pretty close to the Big Well, the main thing to find is an alcove with 6 Circling Wells. Jumping into these wells will blast Abe nowhere, but tossing him allies into the well will blast them to a Chant Circle, where they'll immediately start chanting after having been blasted (in addition, the well that blasted them will close afterwards). They'll be able to open up a door leading to the Big Well, and they'll be teleported near the opened door after having finished chanting. Once through the door, there'll be another set of 6 Chant Circles, but The Shaman will first warns Abe that the Big Well is being guarded by Sligs and Slogs. Once having opened the door in front of the Sligs and Slogs, Abe can get his allies to take them out with his New "Attack" Gamespeak. Once they've all been taken out, Abe will need to separate from his allies and use a nearby Bounce Vendo to jump quite high over the wall in front of them (The Shaman though does say that he'll help his allies catch up to him later), to a field of Slogs. On the other side of the field is a door that'll open by donating 85 Spooce, thankfully there's an Expresso to help Abe outrun the Slogs and gather up the Spooce quickly. Once having opened the door, he'll finally be at the Big Well, on the other side of the tunnel, but the game first cuts over to what Munch had been up to whilst Abe had been making his way over. Trivia *This level introduces Many Basic Elements, including allies, what allies do, wells, land mines, vendos, and enemies. But like the previous level, Abe is not able to create a Possession Orb whilst chanting until he unites with Munch. *Despite the name, the level looks nothing like a forest, no outdoor level in the game even does have a Specific Theme to it at all. Category:Levels in Munch's Oddysee Category:Native Locations